


The Boy Someone Knew

by Akasshilove



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Crying, Hurt Yoon Sanha, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Murder, Sad Ending, Yoon Sanha-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasshilove/pseuds/Akasshilove
Summary: How does a group go with out knowing that for days that their own member was kidnapped then murdered in of an blink of eye. Well Astro did that's for sure.
Relationships: Yoon Sanha/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. The Day it happen

Yoon Sanha was his name, the youngest member of the Astro, who was loved by all and many friends. Sanha would say that being the group's maknae had its ups and downs, but he loved his members very much no matter what. Right now, though, he would say it had it's down as he was heavily depressed and lonely at the moment.

It all started around the time everyone began to have their schedules, everyone but Sanha, who merely when on a show everyone no and then but other than had a lot of free time. He did wish the others were there to spend it with him, but he knew he shouldn't be greedy and stop the others from doing what they loved. One thing that surprised him was how quickly his friends caught and could tell how said Sanha had been sad of late; at first, he denied, but they didn't believe him at all.

They tried to tell Sanha to talk to his hyung, but Sanha would make up some excuse that he will soon or something stupid that he made up, but he just didn't want to bother them in truth. He did feel a little jealous, though, as some of the times when he tried to hang out with his idol friends, they would be off with there members while he stuck at his dorm all alone. 

Like tonight, he was heading back to the dorm after spending the day with Bomin. Like many other nights, he was spending it alone. MJ was doing his musical. Moonbin and Eunwoo were shooting their dramas. JinJin was a co-host on a survival show, and Rocky had joined a cooking cast who traveled around South Korea. 

"I'm home," he said even though no one was there to respond to him. Sanha sighed as he sat his things, heading to the kitchen then to the shower. While in the shower, he started to hear something " I don't remember any of them coming back," Sanha thought to himself as got then quickly wrapped himself into a towel " hyung," he said as he stepped out of the bathroom. He began to look around as he thought one of the members had come back, but when Sanha saw no one, Sanha brushed it off as he was just hearing things.

Once he had gotten dress, he tried to call all his hyungs. Still, as expected, none of them answered, so Sanha left a quick message then hung up. When he laid down to go to sleep, he started to hear noises again. He sat up in confusion as he got up and slowly opened the door to goo look around. Also, he slowly walked out of his room " hello hyung is that you, " he walked down the small hallway into the living room as he continued to look around " okay, maybe I'm just tired and need sleep before I go entirely insane. " 

Sanha sighed as he turned around and headed back to his room, thinking that he lost his mind, but then he felt something hit the back of his head and him falling to the ground. The last thing he remembers was seeing a pair of brown boots before blacking out. 


	2. The Body Has Been Found

_**2 Months later** _

  
It was a sunny morning when a black van pulled up to a park dumbing out a duffle bag, then quickly driving off. A few hours had passed the park was getting filled with people. A dog who had gotten away from her own found the bag began to scratch and sniff at the bg. Soon an arm fell out of the pocket. 

  
"Nickolette," a person said, running to up the dog, not even noticing the bag with an arm hanging out the dog turned to her own before going back to sniff the bad "Nickolette," the owner said, grabbing the dog leash then notice the duffle bag with an arm hang out. The person looked around before moving closer to investing. He carefully opened the bag then stumbled back.

  
The person was in total shock after seeing a boy's dead body. He pulled out his phone and called the police. Very soon, police were all over the park looking around along with asking questions. "So what do we have here," detective Kim Sojin asked as she and partner Yu walked up to an officer. "A boy later teens early twenties was found in a duffle bag by a jogger, " the officer explained "anyone see anything," Yu asked the officer shook his no.

  
"What about the body, " Sojin asked 'this way," the officer said, showing the tow the bag. Sojin sighed as she put on gloves, then opened the bag to see the young boy's body. The body was covered in marks new and old and what killed was a bullet to the head as there was a small bullet hole in between his eyes.

  
Yu couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt like he had seen this boy before but where he had seen him before. Soon the body was taken away while the police were still investigating the scene. Sojin and Yu arrived at the autopsy room " So Lynn, what do you got for us? "Yu said as he and Sojin walked up to the table with the boy's dead body.

  
"Well, whoever did this to this boy showed him the mercy that for sure they had to put him through emotional and physical torture. "Lynn began to explain, " If he hadn't died from the bullet to the head, he would have died from malnutrition," she said " well do you have a time of death," Yu asked, " twelve hours before he was left at the park," Lynn said the detectives nodded " we need to run a blood test to see if we can find out he is " Sojin said as the two walked out the room.

  
It had been about two days, and there was no new information on the boy other than the information they had gotten when they found him. The detectives were at a loss as there was no missing report on this boy. People wanted an answer to who he was after the news went out about the body being found out at the park. 

Detective Yu was looking over the case when his younger sister came into the kitchen " hey Yu, stilling looking over the case," his sister asked. Yu nodded, " can I look," she asked, " I don't know. It might seem you might not be able to handle it," he said. His sister rolled her eyes as she took the folder and look over the written paper " you still can't find out who the person is," she asked as she flipped through the papers until she came to the pictures. "Yeah, we can't find anything," he stated. She nodded before stopping at the close-up photo of the boy. 

Her skin paled as she looked at the photo; she took out her phone and looked at her lock screen then back at the picture " I...I know who this " she started. Yu looked at his now pale-looking sister " what do you mean. " " His name is Yoon Sanha, and he 's the youngest member of the Astro," she explained as she was holding back tears " are you? It's him. "

His sister nodded, then it finally hit him when he felt like he had seen the boy before; it was the boy who was on her wall " but I don't get his company never reported him missing," she said as she started crying. 

Yu was confused if an artist under their own on the company as missing, why wouldn't they report " what about his members" he asked. She shrugged, " no, I don't even think they know because they're all doing individual schedules," she started. Yu sighed before pulling out his phone, " Hey, it's me. I found out who our mystery boy is. "

_**"Hello, everyone. I'm Seo Sojin bringing you the latest news. The body found two days ago was confirmed to be the youngest member of the popular boy group Astro. " the reporter explained as a picture of Sanha when he was alive next to a close up of his dead body was shown behind her. " Investigators say the singer was found in a body bag with a bullet to the head, and it took up to two days before they had any information on who he was. They have stated he had to been taken for two months but what shocked them the most was that the company or group never reported the young singer missing. As the newly released today, Fantigo Sanha's company has yet to make a state. We will keep everyone updated as we get more information; this is Seo Sojin signing out",** _


End file.
